El pervertido de Craig
by Alice-TheMurderWaffle
Summary: Cada cosa que hacía el rubio tenía relación casi directa con su mano derecha y trataba a toda costa de controlar sus impulsos cuando se le acercaba...
1. Mi mano derecha

_**Kuroi**: LOL! Terminé en menos tiempo de lo que pensaba *o* Emms... bueno... este fic se me ocurrió gracias a Konata-D y su dibujo "Maid?" (en dA, obviamente) Bueno, allí les va ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>El pervertido de Craig<strong>

¡Que carajos le estaba pasando! Craig Tucker no es así. No, señor. Pero… algo le ocurría. Últimamente se comportaba más raro de lo normal. Sobretodo si se le ponía cerca de cierto chico. Así es. Un chico hizo que el mundo de Tucker diera un vuelco ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Las señales estaban esparcidas frente a sus ojos pero no quería admitir lo que sentía sino hasta ese día…

_**-º Flashback º-**_

-¡Gah! ¡Demasiada presión!- gritaba un rubio paranoico mientras se jalaba los cabellos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tweekers?- preguntó el azabache sujetando sus muñecas para evitar que se siguiera haciendo daño.

-¡Agh! Es que desde mañana deberé trabajar en la cafetería de mis padres…-

-Tweek, eso no es tan malo, solo es…-

-¡Y deberé usar un uniforme! ¡Gah!-

-…-

-¡Agh! ¡Craig! ¿¡Qué le pasa a tu nariz! ¡Jesucristo!-

-¿Ah?- sin darse cuenta Craig comenzó a sangrar de la nariz. Su mente había creado millones de versiones pervertidas del tipo de uniforme que podría usar el rubio.

Aquel día, podría jurar que rompió el record mundial de masturbadas en un día…

_**-º Fin Flashbacks º-**_

Después de ese día se consideró un pervertido total. Seguía con aquel temor de que si le daba la mano a alguien se darían cuenta de su "pecado" ¡Por Dios! No es un niño de 12 años. Ya pasó por esa etapa. Es imposible que eso ocurra… ¿cierto?.

No paraba de revolcarse en su cama. Se le dificultaba el conciliar el sueño. Y claro ¿Quién podría dormir con una erección colosal? (Nótese la exageración) Bien… talvez una vez más no haría daño. Sin hacer ruido se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto y puso el cerrojo. Le aterraba la sola idea de que lo atraparan en plena autosatisfacción sexual.

Escribió una nota mental y la pegó en su pizarra imaginaria llena de papeles de colores que compartían la misma frase "_Dejar de masturbarme_!" ¡Santo cielo! Había pasado una semana y aún no lo superaba.

-Pervertido- musitó para sí. Otra noche más con su querida mano derecha.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Otro día en South Park. Sin cambios bruscos. Así le gustaba a Craig Tucker. Se levantó pesadamente y fue a darse una ducha. Tras salir del baño vistió con la ropa que siempre solía usar, secó su cabello y se acomodó su fiel chullo azul. Aquella era la rutina que se imponía en las mañanas así que… todo bien por ahora.

Bajó las escaleras y vio a su familia desayunando en la mesa como de costumbre. No saludó a nadie, sacó un waffle del plato del centro y se retiró sin despedirse.

Cualquiera diría que es un maleducado y todos sus sinónimos pero esa era la vida de la familia Tucker.

Caminó hacia la escuela como siempre. Al pasar de los años prefirió el tranquilo andar por las nevadas calles del pueblo al barullo adolescente del autobús.

Bien. Todo normal por ahora.

En unos minutos llegó a su establecimiento. Al cruzar las puertas el pacífico silencio se interrumpió de golpe por los cuchicheos y los sonidos habituales del lugar. Tucker estaba tan acostumbrado a aquello que simplemente lo ignoró.

Seguía caminando buscando con la vista al grupo del cual era líder. Luego de un rato logró divisarlos en una de las escaleras. Estaban de espaldas, riéndose y moviendo los brazos. Alguien inocente estaba sufriendo allí, de seguro. Craig se acercó y los tres chicos (Kevin, Token y Clyde) voltearon al escuchar los pasos.

-Oh. Hola, Craig ¿Cómo te va?- saludó Clyde sonriendo de manera traviesa al susodicho.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó al notar el brillo en los ojos de cada uno que claramente decía "Hicimos una travesura"

-¿Nos estás acusando de algo, Craig?- dijo Kevin al más puro estilo Cartman.

-Bien. Háganse a un lado. Quiero ver que traman- sin esperar respuesta empujó a Token logrando ver al rubio, víctima de sus fechorías.

-P-pero que… carajo- logró articular el azabache mientras un tic que nunca creyó tener se hizo presente. Tweek estaba allí. Arrodillado y con esas… cosas. Los otros tres reían a descojonarse al notar la expresión de su amigo. Habían llenado el cabello de Tweek con listones, moñitos y trabitas de colores. Todo eso sumado con la carita del cafeinómano… cielos… allí están esas ganas de violarlo de nuevo.

-¡DÍGANME POR QUE COÑO TWEEK ESTA ASÍ!- gritó. Los chicos no paraban de reír.

-Hehe… es que… nos aburrimos y… y…- trató de explicar inútilmente Donovan entre carcajadas.

-Y… entonces encontramos esas cosas y…- trató de seguir Stoley viéndose imposibilitado por las mismas razones que su castaño amigo.

-Y… simplemente se las pusimos a Tweek- terminó Token. Craig volvió su vista al rubio al preciso instante en que se quitaba una trabita que le quitó un poco de pelo, haciéndole soltar un diminuto gemido. Tucker se cubrió la nariz para evitar _otra_ hemorragia nasal y sin más que decir se retiró corriendo de allí.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Nunca. Repito. NUNCA Craig se alivió tanto por comenzar las clases. Antes del inicio de estas últimos, su grupo le pidió ayuda para quitar los accesorios del cabello de Tweek. No tuvo de otra que aceptar. No se le pasó por la mente lo mucho que sufriría.

El rubio, sin dejar de temblar, hacia un gemido por cada accesorio que quitaban (o mejor dicho, arrancaban). Y, vaya, si que tenía un montón. Por suerte logró mantener el semblante serio que lo caracterizaba, además de su dedo medio, claro.

El resto del día fue normal… hasta la hora del almuerzo.

El 'Team Craig' estaba en la mesa que ya estaba proclamada como suya almorzando como es debido a esa hora. En eso se acerca un pelirrojo a ellos, bueno, no a ellos, sino a Tweek.

-Hey, Tweek. Logré apartarte la última banana- dijo Kyle al estar cerca de él -Sigo preguntándome el por que te gustan tanto-. Luego de que el rubio le agradeció, el judío simplemente se retiró, limpiando su mano en el pantalón. No se dio cuenta de que Craig lo asesinaba con la mirada. No, no son celos, simplemente lo odia… al menos con eso trataba de convencerse el azabache.

Tweek ya había acabado con su almuerzo y como odiaba estar solo en los recreos decidió esperar a sus amigos mientras comía la fruta que Kyle le dio anteriormente.

Tucker intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no mirar al rubio frente suyo. Sabía el fruto que estaba comiendo y quería evitar por todos los medios un "_accidente_". bien, ya terminó lo que había en su charola, ahora simplemente tendría que levantarse y dejar la bandeja en el lugar correspondiente. Se incorporó y en un movimiento involuntario… logró contacto visual con Tweek… al mismo tiempo que se llevaba el plátano a la boca.

Salió disparado de la cafetería ante la mirada incrédula de todos en el lugar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

¡Uf! Por suerte no ocurrió nada más allá de lo que esperaba Craig además de las preguntas de sus amigos. Logró convencerlos de que la comida estaba tan asquerosa que tuvo que ir corriendo al baño a vomitar. Jum. Estúpidos. Cayeron redonditos.

Era la última hora de clase y tocaba biología. Compartía esa asignatura con Tweek por lo que no prestó mucha atención a lo que decía el maestro.

-El siguiente proyecto será en pareja- esa era la voz del profesor. Al oírla, Craig mostró cierto grado de interés -Asignaré a sus compañeros sacando nombres al azar. Cuando los nombre vayan a tomar asiento al lado de quien les corresponda-. El azabache no estaba seguro de si quería que Tweek fuera con él o si Tweek NO fuera con él. Es que ¡Por favor! ¿Un proyecto de biología con el rubio? La sola frase sonaba digna de un título en una película porno pagada. Joder. A veces creía que era más pervertido que McCormick… con la sola diferencia que lograba disimularlo… la mayor parte del tiempo.

-A Stan Marsh le toca con… el señor Donovan- anunció el profesor -Y… los últimos dos… Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak-. Antes que el azabache pudiera reaccionar, el cafeinómano violable ya estaba al lado suyo.

¡Diablos!… o… ¿Hurra? Carajo. Ya ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Ahora todo lo que hacía el rubio tenía relación casi directa con su mano derecha.

Craig… eres un pervertido…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroi<strong>: Les gusto? Si? No? Me odian? Continuo? Bien voy volando antes de que mi madre siga comentiendo maltrato animal (me esta golpenado) Besos neee~!_

* * *

><p><strong>South Park (c) Trey Parker &amp; Matt Stone<strong>


	2. ¡Maldito proyecto!

_**Kuroi**: neee~! Holitas~ *-* bien, este cap esta inspirado en "Tweek and Parrot" de (obviamente) Konata-D ^^ espero les agrade! ;D Y por cierto... gracias Gabii16 por ayudarme a crear una idea *3*_

* * *

><p><em>Cap 2: ¡Maldito Proyecto!<em>

Las cuatro de la tarde. Se acercaba la hora de la llegada de Tweek y Craig estaba ordenando su habitación como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Habían quedado en adelantar el proyecto el mismo día que fue dado para así tener el fin de semana libre. El tema no era difícil. "Fotosíntesis y relaciones alimentarias". para cualquiera sería completamente sencillo pero para alguien que no sabe siquiera lo que es una célula es igual (o más) difícil que explicar el origen del universo con todo y detalles.

Terminó de limpiar el suelo al mismo tiempo que su celular avisaba de la llegada de un mensaje de texto.

"_Craig ¿podrías venir a mi casa, por favor? Mis padres no me dejan salir ¡Es demasiada presión! Te espero. Tweek :I" _decía.

Genial. Ordenó para nada su sagrado desorden y…¿Qué era eso de que sus padres no lo dejaban salir? Ya que, se lo tendría que preguntar después. Con mochila al hombro bajó a trote las escaleras y salió lo más rápido posible de su casa.

Las calles estaban casi vacías y con la común nieve. Cada vez que respiraba su nariz despedía el típico humo blanco provocado por el frío. Estaba trotando como si tuviera ganas de ver lo antes posible al rubio. En eso se detiene de golpe ¿quería ver a Tweek? Sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos y comenzó a caminar a paso lento.

Gradualmente el ritmo de su caminata fue aumentando. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo a lo que le daban las piernas. Paró en seco al estar frente la residencia de los Tweak. Jadeando y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Cuando secó las gotitas de sudor que brotaban de su nariz tocó el timbre y esperó paciente a que abrieran la puerta. Logró escuchar del otro lado como alguien bajaba las escaleras, chocaba con un mueble y decía "Mierda".

-Hola, Craig. Ngh, pasa- invitó Tweek quién lo recibió -V-ve a mi habitación ¡agh! Llevaré café ¿o quieres algo más¿-

-Con lo que sea estoy bien, Tweek- dicho esto fijó rumbo a las escaleras. Subió y de inmediato logró divisar el cuarto del cafeinómano.

Entró y lanzó su mochila a la cama como si estuviera en casa propia. Con la mirada inspeccionaba el lugar. Se acercó al pequeño librero que allí había y observó con detalle una fotografía que llamó su atención. Era un muy tierno bebe Tweek, con el típico trajecito de marinero.

-Si que eres tierno, Tweek- pensó el azabache en voz alta.

-¡GAAAAAH!-

-¡Aah! ¡Tweek! ¡Yo…! ¿eh?- escuchó aquel grito fuerte y claro. Sonaba como Tweek pero Tweek no estaba allí. Por poco y se le sale el corazón por la boca. Que imaginación la suya. Sin dejar de estar confundido tomó asiento al borde de la cama. Suspiró y se mantuvo en esa posición. El rubio aún no subía. Involuntariamente murmuró el nombre de quien tanto ansiaba violar y… otra vez aquel grito. Le dio un susto tal que se cayó de la cama. Esa no era su imaginación.

Miró hacia todos lados como gato en guardia ¿Acaso Tweek le estaba haciendo una broma? Más le valía que no. Mientras pensaba en las posibilidades ve algo en particular. Algo que nunca antes había visto en la habitación del rubio.

Se acercó con sigilo a aquel objeto. Estaba cubierto con una manta y era sostenido por un palo. Escuchó otra vez el gritito y dio un paso hacia atrás. Había encontrado la fuente del ruido.

Lentamente acercaba su mano a aquel objeto para quitar lo que lo cubría. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos jaló con fuerza.

-¡GAAAAH!-

-¡AAAAAAH!-

-¡GAAAH!-

-¡AAAAAH! Pero… ¡¿Pero que demonios?- un loro. Aquello que le dio el susto de su vida era un simple loro. Agarró su pecho y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar ¿Desde cuando Tweek tenía un loro?

-¡Gah! ¡Craig! ¿Qué estas haciendo?- esta vez si era el pequeño de Tweek. Tucker dio media vuelta al oírlo. Llevaba una charola con dos tazones en las manos la cual dejo a un lado para acercarse al azabache.

Recogió la manta y volvió a ponerla en su lugar y suspiró.

-Tweek, ¿desde cuando tienes un loro?- preguntó aún con el alma en la garganta a lo que el rubio solo miró con desaprobación. No debió haber quitado la manta.

-No importa. Debemos hacer el proyecto-. Si claro, el proyecto. Se dirigió donde había lanzado la mochila y sacó los materiales correspondientes.

¡A trabajar!

…

Dos horas. Ya habían pasado casi dos horas y aún no llevaban ni la mitad de la introducción. Tweek se estaba desesperando.

-¡Gah! ¡Craig! Deberías poner más de tu parte- dijo el rubio con reproche al verse haciendo todo el trabajo.

"¿Qué tal si mejor te comes mi parte?" pensó el azabache. No tenía ganas de responder.

-Craig, ¿podrías siquiera ayudarme con, ngh, esto?- preguntó refiriéndose al papelógrafo que deberían presentar. Tucker se levantó sin ganas de la cama y se acercó al escritorio.

-No entiendo una mierda- dijo tras leer lo que Tweek escribió.

-Deberías estudiar más, ngh, biología, Craig-

-…-

-¡Gah! ¿Craig?-

-¿Ah?- ¡Genial! Ocurrió lo mismo que el otro día. Escuchó mal y su pervertida mente volvió a maquinar en su contra. Podría jurar haber escuchado "Deberías estudiar más MI biología".

Tratando de ignorar lo ocurrido, limpió el hilillo de sangre que se escapaba de su nariz y siguió en lo suyo.

-¡Gaaah!- bien… ese era el loro -¡Tweek! ¡Tweek!-

-Sshhh. Cállate- ordenó Tweek al pájaro parlanchín.

-¡Tweek! ¡Gah! Eres tierno ¡Gaaah! ¡Tweek!- Carajo, esa ave era una jodida grabadora viviente.

-Cállate, ngh. Loro tonto- volvió a ordenar moviendo un poco la jaula. El pajarraco seguía hablando solo que en un tono más bajo.

Cielos. Que molesto.

Tweek se sentó en el piso para seguir leyendo su libro de biología. Craig estaba en la silla del escritorio encargándose del dichoso papelógrafo. De nuevo su fuerza de voluntad se ponía a prueba. Debía admitir que el rubio se veía bastante adorable allí. Concentrado en la lectura.

De vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo deseando lanzarse sobre él y… ¡argh! ¡Debía terminar el maldito proyecto! Volvió a lo suyo tratando de tomarle interés. Tweek estaba a menos de un metro al lado suyo ¡¿Por qué demonios no se sentaba en la cama? No se percató que el cafeinómano se acercaba a él hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba su rodilla. Rápidamense te giró por el repentino contacto.

-Craig, ngh, no entiendo esto- dijo el rubio señalando su libro. Estaba arrodillado frente a Tucker con una mano apoyada en su rodilla y con la otra sostenía el texto escolar.

El azabache no respondía. Se dedicaba a mirar aquellos ojitos llenos de duda.

-¿Craig?- Tweek ladeó un poco su cabeza algo confundido por la actitud de su compañero.

¡Carajo! ¿¡¿¡¿Acaso Tweek estaba confabulando en su contra o qué?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroi<strong>: xD Lo sé, también tengo ganas de violarlo x3_

_¿Cookies? Neee~!_


	3. ¿Por qué me evitas?

**¿Por qué me evitas?**

Genial ¿Ahora como se presentaría ante Tweek? Aquello que hizo el día anterior… fue… demasiado vergonzoso y estúpido…

_**0o0 Flashback 0o0**_

-Craig, ngh, no entiendo esto- dijo el rubio señalando su libro. Estaba arrodillado frente a Tucker con una mano apoyada en su rodilla y con la otra sostenía el texto escolar.

El azabache no respondía. Se dedicaba a mirar aquellos ojitos llenos de duda.

-¿Craig?- Tweek ladeó un poco su cabeza algo confundido por la actitud de su compañero. Por Dios. Debía hacer algo ¡Pero ya! O sino terminaría cometiendo una violación.

¡Se le ocurrió algo! Sacó su celular de su bolsillo en un movimiento brusco logrando que el rubio se alejara un poco. Luego se llevó el aparato a la oreja y fingió sostener una conversación.

-Aló… mamá… estoy en casa de Tweek… pero… ¿Qué?… ¿Ruby?… emm… bien… nos vemos…- dijo para luego fingir colgar y guardarlo en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué ocurre Craig?- preguntó Tweek incorporándose.

-Una llamada de mi madre. Es algo grave sobre Ruby. Debo irme, lo siento. Terminaré mi parte en casa y lo traeré ¿Te parece? Bien, nos vemos mañana, Tweekers- dicho esto salió corriendo de la habitación para dejar a un confundido rubio solo allí.

_**0o0 Fin Flashback 0o0**_

De seguro no le había creído nada. Pero ya no podía echarse para atrás e irse a casa. Si el rubio preguntaba algo él le respondería con alguna de sus ingeniosas mentiras.

Tomó aire y entró a la escuela. Todo normal por ahora. Sin rastros del cafeinómano. Fijó rumbo a su casillero para retirar su libro de matemáticas.

Al pasar cerca del armario de limpieza alguien lo empujó dentro de este.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué carajo crees que…? ¿Tweek?- Tucker se asombró al notar la persona que lo había jalado al interior de ese estrecho lugar era aquel rubio.

-Tenemos que hablar, ngh, Craig- le dijo en un tono serio el chico obstruyéndole el paso para salir. Aquello hizo que el corazón del azabache latiera a mil por hora. Era un lugar obscuro y pequeño. Ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

-¿D-de que quieres hablar, Tweekers?- preguntó tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-Ngh… ¿Por qué me evitas, Craig?- interrogó pero con esta vez se le notaba más triste.

-¿Qué? No te estoy evitando-

-Si ¡agh! Si lo estas haciendo. Últimamente siempre que algo pasa sales corriendo o finges que te llaman-

-¿Qu-qué? No he fingido que m-me llaman-

-Cuando saliste corriendo de mi casa fui a caminar al parque y me encontré con Ruby, no le había pasado nada grave. Por favor, contéstame- rogó acercándose más al azabache para apoyarse en sus hombros.

-Yo… Tweekers… es que…- trató de responder. Sentía la respiración de Tweek en su boca y eso si que lo tentaba -Tu… discúlpame si te hice sentir mal…- terminó diciendo para agachar la cabeza.

-Es que, ngh, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?-

-Darme cuenta ¿de que?-

-Todo lo que he hecho, agh, todo lo que hacía ¿no te ha dicho nada?- en eso suena el timbre para entrar a clases. Escuchan como algunos alumnos salen corriendo a sus aulas y aun así ninguno de ellos se inmutó.

-T-Tweek… te refieres a todo… eso… ¿no era solo casualidad?-

-N-no… yo creí que si hacia, ngh, todo eso… tu… por fin… ¡Jesucristo! ¡Esto es demasiado presión!- gritó antes de salir corriendo de allí. Tras salir de su aturdimiento, Craig lo siguió.

-¡Espera, Tweek!- de nada sirvió gritar aquello. Ya había perdido al rubio paranoico de vista pero ¡Años de amistad de algo debían servir!… ¿no?.

Si conocía bien a Tweek entonces de seguro se fue al baño que esta cerca de la biblioteca. Allí nunca hay siquiera un alma en horario de clase.

Corriendo fue para allá y abrió lentamente la puerta. Efectivamente allí estaba Tweek, lanzándose agua a la cara.

-Tweek- le susurró en la oreja tras haberse acercado.

-¡JESUCRISTO! ¡CRAIG! No hagas eso- dijo sosteniéndose el pecho del susto.

-Lo siento. Pero quiero que me expliques lo que acabas de decir-

-E-es que ¡Gah! ¡Es demasiada presión!-. En eso escuchan que la puerta esta siendo abierta. En un movimiento rápido agarró a Tweek y con él entró a uno de los cubículos del baño. Para evitar que el rubio gritara lo dio media vuelta y le tapó la boca. Aquella cercanía hacia que "Pequeño Tucker" comenzara a animarse pero logró controlarlo.

Escucharon como el profesor Mackey balbuceaba algo en voz baja mientras hacia sus necesidades. Parecía estar maldiciendo a un profesor o algo por el estilo. Cuando lo escucharon salir Craig suspiró. Agradeciendo que las puertas del baño fueran de cuerpo completo.

Sin dar media vuelta a Tweek y sin quitarle completamente la mano de su boca quiso volver a retomar el tema.

-Dime que ocurre, Tweekers- susurró despacio a su oreja logrando un estremecimiento por parte del contrario.

-¡Gah! N-no es el lugar n-ni, ngh, el momento indicado, Craig- dijo con su fiel tic acompañándolo.

-Mm… tengo una teoría… pero creo que si la digo me patearás las bolas y saldrás corriendo-

-¡Agh! Prometo no hacerlo-

-Esta bien…- suspiró -según lo que me dijiste llegué a la conclusión de creer que todas las cosas que has hecho últimamente como la banana y el libro son para llamar mi atención y hacer que te viole, ¿no?- el rubio seguía temblando sin hacer nada más. Fue un buen comienzo, sus pelotas seguían intactas.

-¿Y bien?- no recibió respuesta, solo sintió que algo húmedo mojaba sus dedos -¿Qué mie…?-

-S-si…-

Okay… ¿Acaso este era otro de sus sueños mojados con el rubio? No. Era muy real para que así sea. Sin poder creérselo todavía se pellizcó fuertemente una mejilla para luego soltar un alarido por el mismo dolor que se infringió.

-¿Qué haces? ngh- preguntó Tweek al darse vuelta y ver su acción.

-Esto… ¿es esto un sueño o que?- preguntó todavía no muy convencido por la idea.

-N-no, ngh. ¿A que viene la pregunta?-

-Ya he tenido este tipo de sueños antes… si… estoy en un sueño y pronto despertaré por la alarma de mi despertador…- mientras esperaba dicha alarma (que nunca llegó) el rubio se había sonrojado de tal manera que hasta un ciego podría verlo.

-¡Gah! ¿Has soñado _esas _cosas conmigo?- preguntó no tan escandalizado como alguien esperaría de él. El azabache cayó en cuenta de que estaba en la realidad y de lo que acababa de decir.

-N-no, Tweekers… es que… yo…- no sabía como excusarse. Quería salir de allí de una vez por todas y terminaría cometiendo un acto que sabía que más adelante lamentaría… no mucho pero lo haría. El rubio seguía acercándose cada vez más, impaciente por recibir una respuesta. Craig mordió su labio inferior tratando por todos los medios de controlarse ya que cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a reaccionar por cada centímetro que Tweek estaba cerca. Ahora comprendía cuando el pequeño cafeinómano gritaba "¡Demasiada presión!" a veces y esta situación… era demasiada presión para Tucker…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroi:<strong> ~*o*~ el sgte cap va a depender de ustedes lectoras (es) y su opinión *-*_

_**Karasu:** Quieren que Kuroi siga con la historia? O prefieran que interfiera en ella? *rie maquiavélicamente*_

_**Kuroi:** Esperaremos sus reviews para saber si quieren algo de "acción" para el siguiente_

_**Karasu:** ¡Así que no olviden dejar sus reviews!... En serio... por favor... dejen un reviews ;-;_


	4. ¡No puedo aguantar más!

_**Karasu:** Raawr~! Primero que nada debo decirles buenas y malas noticias... Las malas es que Kuroi esta enferma y las buenas es que Kuroi esta enferma :D! Así es! Así que solo YO estaré en este cap *W* Disfrutenloo~~Inspirado en "I need you" de "Konata-D" (4 ever)_

**Advertencia: Lemmon xDD**

* * *

><p><strong>¡No puedo aguantar más!<strong>

Tweek seguía acercándose esperando aquella respuesta. Tucker, sin poder aguantar más lo tomó por las caderas y lo acercó a él.

-Mira lo que provocas- dijo tras hacerle notar su creciente erección.

-¡Gah! Craig-

-Sshh… tu lo provocaste… ahora asume las consecuencias- dicho esto agarró con fuerza los cabellos de la nuca de Tweek y junto sus labios con los de él de manera brusca, haciéndolo chocar con una de las paredes. De un momento a otro sus lenguas chocaron en un desesperado y húmedo beso. Aquello entre sus piernas crecía más y más conforme pasaban los segundos.

Luego de un rato el rubio comenzó a besar el mentón del azabache, luego el cuello y lentamente se arrodilló hasta llegar a cierto punto. Desabrochó los jeans del contrario y bajó la parte delantera de los boxers dejando a su vista un miembro para nada decepcionante que comenzó a devorar con una voracidad que Tucker creyó solo ver en sus sueños nocturnos.

Era como un jodido dios para hacerlo y le encantaba. Cerró los ojos y apretó los cabellos de Tweek. Se apoyó contra la pared y se inclinó un poco debido al enorme placer que sentía su cuerpo. No pude evitar soltar uno que otro gemido.

Era tanta la excitación que no podía manejar sus propios actos. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y coló su mano al interior del pantalón del rubio logrando tocar ese trasero que lo tenía tentado hace ya mucho tiempo. Tweek comprendió y desabrochó sus jeans para permitirle así mayor movimiento a la mano intrusa.

Craig aprovechó y movió sus dedos para tantear la entrada del chico. Sin poder evitarlo separó bruscamente al chico de él y lo lanzó contra la pared. Lo levantó sin el más mínimo de cuidado y le dio media vuelta.

Admito la escena que el rubio le prodigaba en ese momento, completamente indefenso, la camisa desarreglada y los pantalones abajo. Solo un retrasado mental no aprovecharía esa situación y, bien, él no lo era.

Se relamió los labios y con lentitud introdujo su virilidad en el cafeinómano quien dio un gemido ahogado, quería evitar gritar tan fuerte y que fueran descubiertos. Sería demasiada presión estar en la oficina de la directora recibiendo un sermón y esperando a sus padres por tener sexo en los baños de la escuela.

El azabache soltó un suave gemido cuando estuvo completamente adentro, esperando que el rubio se acostumbrara. Tweek se había tensado un poco ante la irrupción. Se sentía bien pero dolía más de lo que pensaba. Aún así movió sus caderas para atrás dándole a entender a Tucker que podía moverse. Obedeció. Comenzaron con embestidas suaves y poco a poco se fue intensificando. Aquella estrechez del rubio le deleitaba de mil maneras.

-Aah… Tweek…-

-Ngh… aah… C-Craig… a-aaa…!- aquellos gimoteos lo llevaban más allá del placer que el conocía. Tan excitante.

-Di… aa… mi nombre otra vez… aah… Tweekers…-

-C-Craig… aaah… Craig…- Tweek se arqueaba del goce y el dolor provocado por aquellas embestidas. Los movimientos de sus caderas estaban sincronizados a un perfecto ritmo erótico. Era tan delicioso. Ambos llegaban al éxtasis gracias a la sensación provocada por el otro.

-Aaa… Tweek… eres tan… caliente-

-Nghaa… Craig…- Tucker tomó entre sus manos el miembro de Tweek y comenzó a sacudirlo rápidamente, provocándole más gemidos y algunos estremecimientos de excitación.

-Eres tan… aah… jodidamente perfecto…- fue lo último que pudo decir el azabache antes de venirse dentro del rubio para que luego este se corriera en su mano. Ambos estaban jadeantes y sudados por la reciente acción. De a poco Craig retiró su hombría de Tweek y llevó su mano a la boca, saboreando la miel que el rubio había expulsado.

-C-Craig…- las piernas de Tweek temblaban así que Craig lo sentó en el váter -…Te amo…- ante esto Tucker se le acercó y lo besó una vez más mientras se acomodaba sus pantalones.

-Mm… será mejor que nos saltemos algunas clases, ¿no?- dijo el azabache jugueteando con los cabellos de Tweek.

-¡Gah! ¿Por qué?-

-Vamos~… no es como si alguien se diera cuenta de nuestra ausencia además sé que tienes algo de sueño, siempre pasa- sonrió y Tweek se levantó.

-E-esta bien, ngh, pero solo esta vez, ¿si?- dicho esto salieron con cautela del baño. Cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores. Salieron del establecimiento por una zona que el azabache ya conocía muy bien.

-¡Gah! ¿Dónde iremos?- preguntó Tweek una vez fuera.

-Mm… ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu casa? Tus padres están trabajando ¿no es asi?- el rubio se sonrojo de golpe pero asintió. Era imposible rechazar una de las indirectas de Tucker. Para él siempre será irresistible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karasu:<strong> Y? Como quedó? e.e Sé que es medio cortito pero que se la va a hacer_

_**Kuroi:** Hey! Que carajoz creez que hazez!_

_**Karasu:** Tu vuelve a la cama! Por favor dejen reviews o ella me golpeará T^T Amo a Todos lo que leyeron esta mierda! Gracias!_

_**Kuroi:** Thx U~!_

_**Karasu:** Te dije que volvieras a la cama! No pienso cuidarte por mucho tiempo!_


	5. Salir del clóset

_**Kuroi:** Yaaayy~ Nunca esperé que se alargara tanto pero aquí está! :D Ojalá les guste ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Salir del clóset<strong>

Lo que Craig había dicho era cierto. Nadie se percató de su ausencia. Después de todo era normal que uno o dos alumnos se escaparan y nadie se tomaba la molestia de buscarlos.

Tras habérsele confesado a Tweek y tener mucho sexo gay con él, el día siguiente fue como cualquier otro con la única excepción, claro, de que el rubio era su pareja pero… aún nadie lo sabía. La noche anterior había tratado el tema con Tweek y llegaron a un acuerdo: Para empezar deberán saberlo los padres, luego los amigos y como el resto importa una mierda que se enteraran solos. Primero había que salir del clóset si querían ir de la manito por los pasillos de la escuela y besarse si así lo deseaban.

Tucker estaba decidido a decirle a sus padres después de la escuela. Cuando estuvieran cenando. Así toda su familia lo sabría de una vez.

Aquel día se la pasó dedicándole miradas a su Tweekers y una que otra vez lo jalaba dentro del armario de limpieza y para luego salir riendo bajo y sonrojados. Aparte de eso el día fue aburrido. Normalmente así le gusta a Craig ¡Pero quería violar a ese rubio! Solo se metían al armario a besarse apasionadamente y Tweek no lo dejaba llegar más allá. Tuvo que resignarse a seguir la rutina.

Para colmo, como si el tiempo quisiera hacerle una broma, las hora pasaron lento… _muy_ lento. Gracias a eso los nervios por como decirle a su familia que era gay aumentaron. Mordía los lápices en clase y se comía lo poco que tenía de uñas, y por supuesto, nada pasó desapercibido por los chismosos de la escuela, haciendo circular rumores sobre drogas y ese tipo de cosas. Genial. Ahora sería un drogadicto gay. Tendría que darle sus pataditas a alguien para que solo lo conocieran por lo segundo.

Al fin dio la hora de salida y como un rayo salió a la puerta principal y esperó a Tweek para acompañarlo a casa. Siendo o no pareja siempre lo hacía y de todas formas le quedaba en el camino.

-C-Craig… ¿ya, ngh, pensaste en como decirles?- preguntó el cafeinómano cuando estuvieron alejados del resto de los alumnos.

-Planeo decírselos en la cena. Buscaré el momento ideal y lo diré- contestó dirigiéndole la mirada a su amante. Notó que temblaba más de lo normal -Tranquilo, Tweekers- dijo abrazándolo -Todo saldrá bien y talvez… nos preocupamos por nada-

-E-eso espero, ngh- un par de minutos más tarde llegaron a la residencia Tweak y Craig se despidió con un beso rápido en los labios.

-Hasta mañana, Tweekers-

-Hasta, ngh, mañana, Craig-. Bien. Ya reconfortó al rubio y ahora debería ir a su casa y afrontar a su familia. En el camino iba pensando en la mejor manera de hacerlo. Debería ser directo, sin rodeos o terminaría cambiando el tema.

Llegó a la puerta de su casa y suspiró. Entró y subió las escaleras y antes de encerrarse en su cuarto su madre le gritó que en una hora iba a estar lista la cena. Una hora. Ahora tenía una jodida hora para prepararse. Inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces. Aún no se le ocurría la forma perfecta o por lo mínimo adecuada. Se lanzó a su cama y dio un grito ahogado contra la almohada. Pensó en llamar a Tweek pero solo lograría ponerlo más nervioso.

-¡A CENAAAR!- esa era su madre. La maldita hora se fue volando. Gracias señor Tiempo.

Bajó las escaleras y ya todos estaban en la mesa. Tomó asiento y esperó el momento indicado. Según él, cuando los platos estuvieran casi vacíos. Mientras él no dejaba de revolver su comida. Los nervios le habían quitado el apetito.

-¿Ocurre algo, hijo?- preguntó su madre al notar su comportamiento. Craig suspiró, llegó la hora.

-Mamá, papá… debo decirles algo muy importante… soy gay y tengo pareja- dijo lo más tranquilo y directo que pudo.

-_Ooh_- fue la respuesta de su padre.

-¡No le digas _Ooh_ a nuestro hijo!- reprendió la mujer.

-¡Si! No me digas _Ooh_- ¿Aquellos nervios y preparación anterior fueron en vano para tal respuesta? Que desagradable. Terminó su comida y se retiró a su habitación. Al día siguiente hablaría con su Tweekers.

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

Apenas llegó a la escuela comenzó a buscar a Tweek. Lo encontró sacando unos libros de su casillero.

-¡Tweek!- gritó para llamar su atención a lo que el rubio se asustó y soltó sus textos tras dar un grito -Oh, lo siento, Tweekers- se disculpó recogiendo su material. Luego de entregárselos de vuelta le preguntó acerca de su familia.

-S-si les dije ¡gah!-

-¿Si? ¿Y… que dijeron?-

-Mm… bueno…-

_**0o0 Flashback 0o0**_

Tweek temblaba mientras se llevaba la comida a la boca. Como era normal eso en él su familia no mostró signos de preocupación sino hasta que habló.

-¡Agh! Debo, ngh, decirle algo i-importante-

-¿Qué ocurre, hijo?- preguntó tiernamente su madre.

-¡gah! Yo… es demasiada presión… yo soy… ¡estoy enamorado de un chico!- logró decir el rubio. Sus padres se miraron entre sí.

-Verás, hijo- dijo esta vez su padre - Te contaré una historia de cuando iba en la secundaria y…-

_**0o0 Fin Flashback 0o0**_

-L-la historia no tuvo final y, ngh, siguieron cenando… ¿y que tal tú?-

-No les importó en lo absoluto que digamos-. Por alguna razón ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Conocían a sus familias y su preparación fue para nada. El primer punto ya estaba listo y ahora venían sus amistades, más que nada Token, Clyde y Kevin.

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

Esperaron a la hora del almuerzo para declararse ante sus amigos pero de forma indirecta, es decir, se besarían frente a ellos. Podría ser una mala idea pero también una buena… okay no… era pésima idea considerando que tooodos en la cafetería los verían pero fue su decisión.

Llegaron a la cafetería y Craig llevaba consigo una caja de pokys para el dichoso beso. Comenzaría como un juego inocente que conllevaría a un apasionado beso de ambos. Ya en la cafetería Tucker se sentó junto a Tweek, frente a ellos estaban Token y Kevin y Clyde llegaba con su bandeja.

-¿Estás listo, Tweekers?- le preguntó por lo bajo al rubio.

-¡Gah! S-si-. El azabache sacó su caja de pokys y comió uno.

-¿Me das uno, Craig? Por favor- pidió el chico Stoley poniendo su cara de perrito. Tucker accedió y le dio uno -Yaaay~ gracias-. Luego de eso… todo pareció ser rápido…

-Kyyyaaaaaa~!- se escuchó un grito en general por parte de las chicas -¡Kevin y Clyde se están besando!-. Desgraciados ¡Le arruinaron el plan! Ahora ellos lo estaban haciendo aunque por cierta parte se sentía bien, si él y el rubio se hubieran besado la reacción de las féminas hubiera sido lo misma y quien sabe lo que le pudo haber ocurrido a su Tweekers.

Ahora tendría que esperar otro momento para poder decirle al mundo su preferencia y lo feliz que era. Al carajo.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará *O* LOL xD<em>


End file.
